


To Kill A Spider

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	To Kill A Spider

Really, Cat should just be glad that they weren’t at home. The entire building could come down at any time now. Kara was panting hard. Fear and anger still glimmered in her eyes. Cat hadn’t ever seen her like this before.

“I thought that I could get him this time.” She’s disappointed and tired. Clearly, the girl had worn herself out. Dust dulled her hair and streaked across her cheeks. Personally, Cat hoped that this wasn’t a particularly important DEO base.

Kara escorted Cat out of the building with a hand at the small of her back. She patted her arm, attempting to be reassuring. Cat wouldn’t have survived if she hadn’t gotten her out of there when she had. Something in the building’s structure creaks loudly before snapping. Shortly, the building was nothing but rubble a foot high on the ground.

“I can only hope that he was still in there.” Kara grumbles and Cat backhands her in the abdomen.

“Supergirl doesn’t kill.” Cat reminds her.

“Maybe Supergirl is making an exception here.” Kara growls again and pouts petulantly.

“Maybe Supergirl shouldn’t talk in third person for fear of people thinking that she’s gone nuts again. Can one of you two please tell me exactly what’s happened here?” Alex asks, arms crossed over her chest; an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“It’s a funny story, actually…” Kara says with a blush; scratching the back of her neck sheepishly and Alex knows already that it’s going to be something totally ridiculous.

“Really, it’s my fault, kind of…” Cat argues.

“It’s neither of our faults. It was little Winn’s.”

“What did Winn have to do with this?” Alex asks, really and truly confused now.

“I’ll just start from the beginning.” Kara decides. “We had just come to pick up a spare pair of Kryptonite handcuffs…”

Everyone within earshot blushes.

“When I heard Cat screaming from the control room.” Kara continues.

“Of course I assumed that she was being attacked or that Lois Lane was in the room. I booked it to get in there, but I was wrong.” Kara shudders.

“It was the biggest spider that I had ever seen in my entire life, okay?” Cat says with a groan of embarrassment.

“You know how I am with arachnids, Alex.” Kara said with a whine that the elder Danvers hadn’t heard since their childhood.

“I named him after the IT hobbit.” The Queen of All Media says with pride.

“He’s my friend, Cat. You have to start being nicer to him. He’s going to be around.” Kara argues. “I’m trying to catch Little Winn, okay? Creature actually tries to bite me. Me! I would’ve broken his teeth out of his little head, you know? Of course, I dropped him and Cat screams again.”

“That’s no excuse for losing control of your laser vision, Kara. You could’ve killed me on accident.” Cat scolds her.

“I already apologized. Bygones.” Kara shrugs it off. “So, I make a dive to grab him and he slips right between my damn fingers and actually touches me with those creepy little hairs. I swear Alex, he grinned at me. That’s when it became personal. I blew at him and I lasered at him, but nothing ever seemed to touch him. Before I knew it… the building was making these weird groaning noises and I was flying Cat out.”

“You mean to say that this ALL happened, because you were trying to catch a spider?!” Alex asks looking horrorstruck.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Kara agrees.

“You are an extraterrestrial moron, and a menace to society.” Alex tells Kara. “And I expected a lot better from you! You’re supposed to have the level head out of the two of you.”

“At least I got what I came for.” Cat says with a wicked smile, holding the glowing green cuffs up.


End file.
